


La vera immortalità è in quello che facciamo

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto-Shippuuden
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru sarebbe stato felice di conquistare l'immortalità?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vera immortalità è in quello che facciamo

Hai raggiunto la tua meta, Orochimaru.

Sei divenuto immortale.  
Il tocco del tempo non ti sfiorerà più.  
Fisserai immoto l'eterno divenire delle cose.  
Nascita.  
Crescita.  
Maturità.  
Vecchiaia.  
Morte.  
E' il ciclo della vita.  
Anche le stelle hanno un solo, lunghissimo palpito.  
Un fiore appassito non sboccerà più.  
Ma questo non è più vero.  
Tali parole non avranno più significato.  
Saranno solo vuote catene di lettere, per te.  
Il mito dell'uroboro si è concluso in te.  
La fenice si esplica nel tuo corpo.  
Eppure, non c'è felicità nel tuo volto.  
Il tuo sguardo dorato è una landa desolata.  
E tu conosci la cagione del tuo vuoto.  
Sei un dio, Orochimaru.  
Conosci gli intimi segreti della vita.  
Puoi crearla.  
Puoi modificarla.  
Puoi distruggerla.  
Niente ti è impedito.  
I tuoi sforzi sono stati ripagati.  
Sei l'artigiano del divenire.  
Non sei felice?  
Ma l'immortalità ti ha recato la consapevolezza.  
Non hai capito nulla, Orochimaru.  
Eppure la tua mente è acuta.  
Il tuo antico maestro ti considerava un genio.  
E spesso umiliava Jiraya perché era inferiore a te.  
L'uomo non è solo una fragile struttura di cellule, tessuti, organi e apparati.  
L'uomo è altro.  
In lui convive la luce della divinità e il fango dell'animale.  
L'uomo è ricerca del vero.  
Brama raggiungere la scintilla divina che palpita nella materia sulfurea.  
Cerca di materializzare l'oro alchemico.  
Soffre per migliorarsi.  
O si crogiola nel fango delle sue turpitudini.  
L'uomo è angelo, demone, animale.  
E' un miracolo, pur nell'effimera brevità del suo passaggio.  
E' stato capace di concepire opere mirabili, nel labile respiro della sua esistenza.  
Cosa sono i tempi della terra dinanzi all'opera immortale di una mente sublime?  
La forza di un sogno è una freccia che attraversa i secoli per realizzarsi.  
Tu stesso ne sei la prova.  
Hai sfidato le supreme leggi della vita per un ideale.  
L'uomo è tensione spirituale.  
Cerca la via, sbaglia, ma non si arrende mai.  
E tu solo ora lo comprendi.  
Sei un dio senza anima Orochimaru.  
Ti sei curato troppo del corpo.  
Hai cercato solo di fermare la sua trasmutazione.  
E ora paghi.  
Sconti la tua superba vanagloria, divinità cieca e demente.  
L'immortalità è tua, ma è un perenne brivido di terrore.  
E' solo un perenne abisso vuoto.  
Cosa resta di te?  
Quali ricordi hai lasciato?  
Come riempirai quei giorni che si stendono dinanzi ai tuoi occhi senza emozioni?  
Ti fa paura, vero Orochimaru?  
Temi il vuoto consapevole di una notte eterna.  
Ma è troppo tardi per capire che...  
La vera immortalità è in quel che facciamo.


End file.
